Savitar
The Flash Everything in Savitar's life was just the same as Barry Allen's before Savitar got into Barry's life. It wasn't until Savitar changed the timeline the two got different lives. After the battle against Godspeed, Barry continued his life as a hero. His life remained the same until five years later when his daughter, Nora, was born. At this point, Barry retired for a couple of years, giving The Flash mantle to his sidekick, Max West. It wasn't until Nora was sixteen Barry returned as The Flash because Nora wanted to be a hero like her father. She became XS and Barry took the mantel of The Flash back. The two went on many missions together. Barry had even developed blue lightning as he went so fast. But one day, his archenemy, Eobard Thawne returned. Eobard killed Iris, crippled Max and nearly blinded Cisco Ramon. In a battle, The Flash and XS nearly beat Reverse Flash, but Eobard was able to kill Nora. After losing his whole family, Barry lost it. He snapped Thawne's neck on live TV. Savitar Barry was no longer The Flash. He had now become Savitar, the god of speed. He went around and killed all his enemies. Even the Justice League tried to stop him. Barry kept on going and was soon so fast his skin started to melt when he ran. This made him do research and found the Philosopher Stone, a stone made by calcified speed force energy. With this stone, Barry was able to build a suit that would protect him from not killing himself by the speed. At this point, not even Wally West was faster than Savitar. When Wally tried to stop Savitar, their battle made the speed force rip a hole in reality. John Constantine was able to stop reality from being destroyed with the Spear of Destiny. But before he could use the spear to stop Savitar, he was killed. Realizing what he had done, Barry decided to go back in time to replace his younger self with himself. This was to fix all his mistakes. Going Back in Time Back to stop his younger self, Savitar made a plan. He knew his old enemy, Doctor Alchemy had used the Philosopher Stone and therefore wanted to use it as a weapon. He gave the stone to another man, Jullian Albert who was soon consumed by the stone and did what Savitar told him. With the help of Jullian, Savitar battled The Flash. But he then learned Barry's grandson, Bart Allen, had gotten back in time to stop Savitar. This Bart was from the new timeline which made him the grandson of Barry, but not Savitar's grandson. Barry's daughter, Dawn Allen and Reverse Flash also went back in time to stop Savitar. But it all ended with a fight between The Flash and Savitar. This battle ended with both of them disappearing. Legacy Because Savitar went back in time, he created a new timeline. In this timeline, Iris got pregnant during the Savitar battle which was five years earlier than in Savitar's timeline. The child wasn't Nora either, but Don and Dawn Allen. This timeline change also made Barry disappear long before Max West was fit to take the role of The Flash. This made Max become Mercury instead while Wally West became The Flash.